


For better or worse, I'll always love you

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And by coffee I mean tea because i'm british, Assassin AU, Bloody Kisses, Established Relationship, Gakushuu doesn't understand how lucky he is, I need sleep or coffee, Inspired By Tumblr, Karma is a sweetheart, Karushuu Week, M/M, Ok getting off track, They're assassins, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Karma and Asano are taking hostage and tortured in separate rooms for two days, before Karma strikes an interesting and tempting offer to his captor.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	For better or worse, I'll always love you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am aware I already have two other works that some are waiting for updates, but it's Karushuu week and I wanted to do something! I wasn't going to do it this year but this ship is my ultimate OTP so I decided to at least do SOMETHING. 
> 
> This was inspired by a tumblr post I saw, something about Person A taking hits for Person B and that sparked this idea in my brain! So hope you enjoy!

"Karma!"

Karma turned around quickly, just in time to see Gakushuu being knocked out by a burly man with the butt of his gun, and as the strawberry-blonde sunk to the floor, Karma saw red. He let out a roar as he pulled the guy that tried to tackle him off of his back, grabbing him by his face and slamming him against a wall, hearing a satisfying crack sound out. He charged forward, adamant to get his _fiancé_ back from these assholes. (Well, soon to be fiancé, it wasn't like Gakushuu had a chance to answer before they were ambushed, but he was sure he would have said yes.) Though it seemed they were intent of getting him down, as two more tackled him to the ground. He grunted as he struggled, before feeling a bottle smash across his head, knocking him out cold. 

"Are you sure one of them were an assassin? They were both almost too easy to capture!" One commented as he got off of the redhead.

"Be grateful! Come on, let's get them in the van." The burly man stated as he picked up Gakushuu's limp body and made his way to the van parked at the side. He closed the back doors that they had put the two assassins in, thankful that the mission went easily. Maybe now... he could see his daughter again. He took out his wallet before getting into the passenger seat, a picture of a cute little girl with brown pigtails, freckles dotted on her face like stars and a big grin adorning her beautiful face. He traced his thumb over her face before putting his wallet back in his pocket, he _was_ going to see his princess again.

* * *

When Karma startled awake, it took his eyes some time to adjust to the bright light above him, before his eyes settled on the lone figure in the room. He couldn't help but smirk when he recognised the figure, bad memories threatening to resurface.

"Yanagisawa, you bastard, aren't you getting too old for this?" Karma asked, trying to keep his voice light despite the bile threatening to rise from his throat.

"I suppose so, but I suggest speaking much nicer in the future to me, if you want your boyfriend to have an easy time here." He smiled that creepy smile of his that never failed to send shivers down his spine. "Or is it fiancé? I'm sure my men reported seeing you propose, how lovely! Though we might have interrupted it, oops!"

Karma narrowed his eyes and scowled, "I knew I should have killed you, especially when Nagisa didn't."

The man only laughed, making Karma's scowl deepen, "Then you both are as much fools as your dear Korosensei was."

"What exactly do you want?" Karma asked, determined to get straight to the point.

"I want Korosensei to come out of hiding to come save his favoured student, is all."

Karma snorted in amusement, making Yanagisawa's smile falter a bit. "Sorry but, if you wanted his favoured student, then you should have kidnapped Nagisa, or even Kayano. And Korosensei disappeared years ago, what makes you think he'd show up just for me?"

"Just a hunch, ah, I believe it's torture time!" Yanagisawa smiled as he looked at his watch in thinly veiled excitement.

Karma smirked, "Give me your worst."

Now it was Yanagisawa's turn to laugh, making Karma narrow his eyes in caution and confusion. "Oh, you naive child, not for you, for _him."_

He pointed at the wall, but the implication was clear, he was talking about Gakushuu.

"Don't you dare hurt him; you hear? Or I'll really kill you this time!"

"You won't be killing anyone in your predicament, tata!" He waved as he left the room, making Karma scream in frustration.

How had it come to this? Just a minute ago he was in the restaurant with Gakushuu, the love of his life, proposing to him, asking him to stay with him forever. When did it all go wrong?

~~~

_"Karma... please tell me this isn't another one of your cruel jokes." Gakushuu asked as Karma got down on one knee, fiddling with something in his pocket before pulling out a navy box._

_"Do you think I’d prank you about something like this?" Karma asked, smirking at the stunned expression on his boyfriend's face, relishing in the rare expression on his face. The restaurant they were in was an eerie quiet, everyone watching and waiting for Gakushuu's response with bated breath. Even the band playing music on the stage (yeah, he went all out with this particular reservation) had gone silent. Gakushuu looked around, for once feeling immense pressure from all of the eyes on him, waiting for him to say something._

_Karma noticed this (because of course he did, his eyes were trained on the strawberry-blondes face for any sign of rejection) and smiled fondly. He swiftly got up, some gasping, thinking that Gakushuu had said no. Karma grabbed the male's hand, pulling him along and out of the restaurant and into a dark alleyway (bad choice on his part, now that he thought about it) and let go as he psyched himself up for the speech he had prepared and turned to his partner, the person he wanted to wake up to every morning. Only for his eyes to widen when he saw a knife pressed to his lover's neck, the silver of the blade shining menacingly. The knife turned, making Gakushuu flinch as a bead of red trickled from his Adams apple. That's when all hell broke loose._

_~~~_

Gakushuu winced as a bright light invaded his vision. He tried to move his arms to cover his eyes, but soon came to realise that his hands were bound to the back of a chair, making him scowl in frustration. A burly man, one that he identified as the one who knocked him out, was leaning against the wall, his gun on his hip and his arms crossed. He was looking at something, a photo maybe?

He looked up when he heard Gakushuu try to move, his face devoid of any emotion in case he gave anything away. 

"You...why are you doing this?" Gakushuu asked, his voice sounded strained.

"I'm just... doing my job." He replied, after taking a minute to think about the most appropriate answer. "Look, I-"

The door at the side of the room opened, startling both the man and Gakushuu. Another man, Yanagisawa, Gakushuu's mind supplied. He had never met the man himself, but knew of him through pictures and stories, this wasn't a man to mess around with.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, your boyfriend was asking for you."

That got Gakushuu's attention. "Where is he? Is he ok?" He asked frantically.

"He's fine, alive at least. I'm just here to tell my dear Atsuto-kun that it's time for the torture to underway. Do as you will." Yanagisawa waved off as he began leaving, before the burly man - now known as Atsuto - grabbed his arm, a frantic look on his face.

"That wasn't a part of the deal, you said I had to kidnap them, you said nothin' about torture!" He said, eyes wide as sweat dripped down his face.

"Yes well, consider it added."

"But-"

"It's up to you whether you ever get to see that daughter of yours, and whether she'll have a future as an astronaut or a sex slave." Yanagisawa muttered menacingly, making the man quickly let go of his arm and lower his head, making the other smile and Gakushuu give an angry glare to the scientist. "Good doggy." The scientist smiled before leaving, closing the door tightly behind him.

Atsuto turned, giving Gakushuu a sad look, making Gakushuu's features soften in sympathy. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise," Gakushuu interrupted, "You have nothing to apologise for. I promise, when I get out of here, I’ll help rescue your daughter."

Atsuto took one look at Gakushuu's clenched fist and eyes bright with fire and determination and felt his eyes water, maybe he was going to see his daughter after all.

He smiled slightly before picking up a thin knife, "I have to at least do something to you, but I’ll try making it as painless as possible."

"Don't worry, I have a high pain tolerance."

Silence ensued as Gakushuu flinched at every swift nick of the blade, before taking a deep breath and nodding for Atsuto to continue.

"What's her name? I'm going to need to know what she looks like too." Gakushuu mentioned after some time.

"It's Yuuki, and this is her. She’s only 5, yet she already knows what she wants to be. An astronaut, she says." He showed the strawberry-blonde the picture in his wallet.

Gakushuu memorised her face before thanking him, whilst internally hoping Karma was ok.

* * *

"Hey Bastard, why is Gakushuu the only one getting tortured and not me?" Karma asked, irritation seeping in after two days of perpetual silence. He was itching to get up and slap the smirk off of the scientist's face, then go get Gakushuu and kiss him breathless, but that was a little hard with the ropes bounding his wrists behind him.

"Don't worry, your time will come."

"How's Gakushuu?" Karma asked for the millionth time in the past two days.

"He's getting by...barely." The man chuckled, making Karma's eye twitch in irritation. It wasn't like his mind was helping either, his brain doing's best to conjure up the worst possible scenarios in his head. What if he was so hurt, he could barely even speak? What if they had killed him already and thrown his body out? God, he couldn't take this! It was starting to get cold in his cell, the air vents giving out gusts of cold wind every 10 seconds. He was shivering and hungry, with only a small blanket and an energy bar every 12 hours. If he was lucky, he'd get some stale bread, which was dry but more filling. He wondered if Gakushuu was getting to same treatment. 

He grit his teeth, compared to the other, he must be living his best life! Did the strawberry-blonde even _have_ a blanket, or food? 

"Hey, Yanagisawa!" Karma called at the man who was fiddling with something on a stark white table.

"Oh? I believe that's the first time you've called me by my name since you've got here, what's with the sudden change?"

"It means I’m ready for business; let's make a deal."

* * *

"No torture today?" Gakushuu asked Atsuto as he saw him pack up his utensils. The torture ones that made Gakushuu involuntarily shudder. 

"New orders, I'm meant to torture your boyfriend." Atsuto supplied as he packed in his thin knife. Gakushuu stiffened but knew that Karma would be taken care of by Atsuto.

"No, it's slightly more different," that caught the male's attention. Different how? "I won't be the only one, two others will be joining me. Also, here."

Atsuto draped a thick blanket over Gakushuu's shoulders and lap and quickly fed him some... is that soup?!

"What's all this?" Gakushuu asked as he greedily accepted the spoonful’s that Atsuto were feeding him. 

"Another new order, I have to give you this every day."

Gakushuu was more than confused at this point, did Yanagisawa have a sudden change of heart or something? What was happening? Why was he getting pampered like this?

"Beats me, they never tell me anything." Atsuto supplied when Gakushuu had asked. Something fishy was definitely going on.

He just hoped Karma was ok.

* * *

Karma spit blood from his mouth onto the floor as he shivered at the cold air surrounding him, his stomach grumbling restlessly. How long had it been since he had seen just a smidgen of sunlight? How long had it been since he saw Gakushuu? He shuffled a bit, wincing when some of his wounds started to bleed at his movement but sighed in relief when he felt it in his pocket. They had felt him for weapons, but didn't take away anything that wasn't a threat, meaning the ring box was still with him. As soon as he got out of here, he would propose all over again, and finally make the strawberry-blonde his.

Though, he felt like he was slowly dying. They stitched up all of the deep wounds that were given to him, but either didn't do it properly making them come undone quickly, or did them way to tight, his skin soon becoming red and irritated. They made sure none of his cuts got infected; they didn't want to risk him dying quickly due to the drawbacks. Though they said that when they were finished with him, they would cut him up but not kill him, then leave him there for his cuts to get infected and rotten, before he finally bled out. He'd rather not die that way. The only way he was dying was if he was next to Gakushuu, only then would he accept death.

There are three people that come in to torture him, one had pink hair and a skull mask covering most of his face and the other had green, emerald eyes and a snake-like smile. The other, he recognised as the one who knocked Gakushuu out, and he vowed that he was the first one he was going after when he got out of there. Thing is, it was weird seeing as when he tortured him, he only put a couple of shallow cuts before retreating and letting the others do the majority. Strange.

He remembered when it was his turn to stitch him up and clean his cuts; he made sure not to express his hatred for him. "Why are you doing this, for him?" He had asked one time.

"Because I love him." Karma had responded immediately. The burly man smiled a knowing smile. 

"I don't doubt that for a second, but there's also something else. In truth, you like the pain, you like it because you believe you deserve it."

That made Karma flinch but didn't react to the knowing smile on his face, he wouldn't. No way was he going to give the asshole the satisfaction of seeing him crack. Although what he said was entirely true, and it made Karma angry knowing that someone figured him out so quickly. He had seen, done, some things that he wasn't proud of, and he knew no amount of pain and suffering could ever repay all the families he broke apart and all the people he took their lives from. Unlike Nagisa, he couldn't just go to sleep soundly without thinking of the people he had ruined, especially if they were innocent. They had the classic policy of "no witnesses". He felt bad for the people who show up at the wrong time, they didn't deserve that.

He was currently alone, waiting for his food, that had gone down to half of an energy bar once a day, he was sure he had lost a tremendous amount of weight, seeing as he had been here for over a week now, he just hoped Yanagisawa kept to his end of the deal.

"Are you ready for today's torture?" The other two came in, one carrying his food and water, while the other carried their equipment. He sighed through his nose but didn't complain. The bite and water were shoved down his throat quickly before they began their daily torture. 

Suddenly, gunshots were heard, startling both him and the two torture-doers. The skull dick turned to the snake bastard, taking out his gun from behind him. "You stay and continue the torture; I’ll go see what's going on out there."

Is what he said as he made his way to the door before it bust open, knocking his face against the wall, but he didn't go down. The snake bastard took out his gun and aimed it at the door, ready to fire at any given moment. That’s when movement was seen and he fired, not before multiple bullets impaled themselves into his stomach, soaking his shirt with blood before he fell to the ground in a heavy heap. The skull dick, the absolute idiot, gave a war cry before going in front of the door and firing multiple shots, not stopping till he was out of ammo. Once the gun clicked, a bullet met his head.

Karma narrowed his eyes at the outside of the door, smoke preventing him from seeing who was on the other side. Then suddenly, "Why did you have to waste so many bullets on one guy, you idiot?" A squeaky, feminine voice sounded out, followed by a grunt from a gruff voice.

"Oh, I’m sorry, but not everyone spends hours perfecting their form just to get a single headshot."

That sounded suspiciously like...

"Kayano, Terasaka, stop arguing and go find our missing people!" Someone else shouted out. Terasaka came through the door, smirking at Karma's state.

"You know, seeing you all tied up like this might not be such a bad thing after all." he commented.

"Terasaka, you kinky shit, you're making me wish I didn't swing this way, now untie me, I need to get to Shuu." 

"What's happening out there?" Gakushuu asked Atsuto who had his gun out and aiming at the door. He rubbed his wrists as the rope fell away from his wrists, before proceeding to untying his legs.

"I don't know, but don't worry, I'll keep you safe." he stated, making Gakushuu smile in gratitude. The door burst open just as Gakushuu was finished untying his confines, making him get up in a fighting stance, only to be caught off guard by what he saw.

There was Karma in all his blood glory, but he was covered in blood and cuts. His skin was a paler tone, he looked malnourished, and he looked...tired. But that's didn't stop Gakushuu's heart from fluttering because of how beautiful his boyfriend was, no matter how hurt and banged up he was. There was one thing though, Karma wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Atsuto, and he looked _murderous._

"You-" Karma started, lifting the gun Kayano had given him, before he was stopped by Gakushuu who stood in front of the burly man, arms out and a defiant expression on his face.

"Gakushuu, what are you-"

"Don't kill him, he's with me!"

Karma faltered a bit at that, what did he mean by _with him?_ The guy knocked him out! "Please, you just have to trust me."

And Karma did, which is why he lowered his gun and let the man walk out to stand post outside the door as he looked at his boyfriend in awe and love. It seemed that Gakushuu had the same idea that he had, because before he knew it, arms were wrapped around his torso as his were wrapped around the other male's shoulders.

"God, Shuu, I was so worried about you." Karma breathed as he held the male against him tighter.

"I know, but I'm ok now, Jesus Karma, what did they do to you?" Gakushuu asked as he buried his face into the crevice of Karma's neck.

"I just made a tiny deal with Yanagisawa about your treatment but it's ok, it's over now."

"Yeah." Wait. His treatment? Gakushuu slowly pried himself from Karma's chest, much to the protest of the redhead.

"My treatment? Wait... no, you didn't."

Karma rubbed the back of his neck and looked away before nodding, making Gakushuu choke back a sob.

~~~

_"It means I’m ready for business; let's make a deal."_

_Yanagisawa smiled his signature smile, the shivery one, before turning his whole body to the redhead, showing him he had his undivided attention. "Go on, I'm listening."_

_"Gakushuu's the only one being tortured, right? So, give him more resources to recover. Give him more and better-quality food and give him a thicker blanket."_

_"Intriguing, what will I get out of it?"_

_"Well, for starters, when it's my time to be tortured, more than one guy can torture me, wouldn't that's satisfy your sadistic streak?"_

_"Indeed, it would, but I’m not going to just give him those things just like that. How about this, whatever I give him, it cuts into your things. I give him more food? You get less. I give him a bigger blanket? You don't get a blanket. Don't want him to be tortured? Then you'll have his torturer torturing you along with your original one and one more because I want to. Got to satisfy that sadistic streak, am I right? So, deal?"_

_Karma looked at Yanagisawa in distrust before sighing. "Deal."_

~~~

"I really don't deserve you." Gakushuu whispered to himself when Karma finished telling him what had happened. "Yes."

Karma turned back to the strawberry-blonde in confusion, "Yes? Yes what?"

"Yes, I will marry you." Gakushuu giggled when he saw Karma's expression, one of pure joy and relief. 

Karma laughed as he pulled Gakushuu in, placing his lips against the other's and not letting go of his waist. Gakushuu smiled before wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling back momentarily to look at the his now fiancé before slotting their lips together again. Karma breathed little "I love you's" under his breath between kisses. When they pulled away again, Karma traced Gakushuu's lips with his thumb as they looked into each other's eyes. And they knew, that they loved each other so much and were willing to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Karma placed one last kiss on Gakushuu's forehead before grabbing his hand and smiling down at him, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait, there's a girl we need to save first, it's Atsuto's daughter." Gakushuu said, pulling him towards the door.

"Atsuto?"  
"The guy who knocked me out, the only reason he's here is because Yanagisawa kidnapped his daughter and used her to make him do his dirty work."

Well, that made a lot more sense on why Gakushuu defended him. Karma looked at the strawberry-blonde that was leading him further into the underground place they were in and thought to himself,

_'For better or worse, I'll always love you'_

**Author's Note:**

> I had my tea so I'm happy now ;)  
> (if you read the tags you know what i'm talking about)


End file.
